Hatori's Secret
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Kitsune's life was normal till she met guy with a curse. His curse isn't affected by her. PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO READ MY BIO/PROFILE TO LEARN ABOUT HER PLEASE THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1 help

**disclaimer i don't own any of the fruitsbasket characters**

**Hatori's secret **

**chapter1 help**

Kitsune Mashiwagi ran threw the crowed of people weaving this way and that. She ran smack dab into a guy with short,black hair his hair in his face covering his left eye his eyes light brown. Kitsune toppled over him knocking him down she wrapped her arms around his arm not on purpose though she needed to grab on to something. The man looked like he was scared like he was expecting something to happen but nothing did his face relaxed and Kitsune got up.

"Oh my god I'm soooo sorry! Are you ok?"

The guy stood and brushed off his shirt.

"Yes I'm fine"

He said shocked Kitsune blushed and bowed but went face first into the pavement. Getting her black school girl skirt covered in blood a long with her gray dress shirt and black tie. The guy took her hand and helped her up the girls face covered in blood.

"Oh my here come with me I'm a doctor"

Kitsune nodded tears rolled down her cheek her face stung. Kitsune looked down the whole way there when she looked up she was in a examination room.

The guy grabbed a few cotton swabs and some rubbing alcohol he dipped one cotton swab in the rubbing alcohol and gently cleaned Kitsune's cuts.

"ssssssssss ow it stings"

"Sorry"

The guy said apologetic he pressed a little lighter he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm Kitsune, Kitsune Mashiwagi..."

Kitsune said blushing as the kind guy cleaned her wounds.

"Huh?,"

he said as if snapping back to reality.

"I'm Hatori,Hatori Sohma."

Kitsune blushed as Hatori covered her wounds with gauze. Just then a boy with short blonde hair ran in

"Hatori-senpai!"

"Momiji?"

Hatori stopped and looked at Momiji, Momiji skidded to a stop.

"OOOOO whose that?"

Just then a guy with short black hair and a gray kimono walked in

"Shigure why is everyone here?I'll be back Kitsune"

Hatori smiled and walked out with the other two shutting the door behind him.

"Shigure there's something wrong that girl she fell on top of me and I didn't change"

Hatori whispered Shigure's eyes went wide

"Oh my god What? Well she is cute looks about 25 hmmm You should date her she seems to like you."

Momiji looked about ready to faint. Hatori blushed a little and said

"No I won't remember what happened last time I fell in love with some one?"

Shigure sighed as Hatori's eyes started to water.

"I have to finish with her and then we can talk..."

He said sadly. Hatori walked back into the room his eyes still watery. Kitsune looked up.

"Oh my are you ok?"

Before Hatori could speak Kitsune was in front of him she wiped her thumb under his eyes. Hatori's eyes went wide and he blushed a little. Kitsune blushed her face beat red.

"Anyways Kitsune-"

"Call me Kit please"

"oh ok Kit you should be fine but you should go home get some rest ok come back in two days"

Hatori handed her a card with the address on it. Kitsune bowed and blushed

"Thank you Sir"

"Your'e welcome Kit-chan"

Kitsune walked out of the building. As soon as Kitsune was out of site Hatori looked back at Shigure and Momiji.

"I think you should tell Akito-senpai"

Momiji said smiling. Hatori looked down

"No I won't who knows what he'll do"

Shigure was quiet and so was Momiji.

"I have an idea lets have her live with us she has no affect on the curse besides i think Toharu would like too have another girl at the house"

Shigure said with a smile Hatori thought for a moment.

"Fine but don't let Akito find out"

Momiji jumped up and down

"Yay! And I can hug her without turning! but I don't want to make you mad Hatori-Senpai"

Hatori glared at him

"Well go get her Shigure...Shigure?"

Shigure was already going to get her.

**Soooo how was it? I love it it was funny PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! XD Review PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

**disclaimer i don't own any of the furba charaters**

**Chapter 2 moving**

Shigure walked a bit down the side walk and a few feet from Hatori's house was Kitsune sitting on the bench Shigure walked over to her.

"We need to talk come with my dear hahaha"

Shigure was being perverted like and Shigure got back to Hatori's house and walked in.

"Ok,You are very spacial and we need to know why Hatori couldn't change when you hugged him"

"What do you mean?" Kitsune blinked very confused. Hatori walkedin to the livingroom at the sound of his name.

"The Sohma family is cursed with the 12 zodic animals. If a girl hugs the guys they transform if a guy hugs a girl they transform but if the same sex hugs a Sohma then they don't transform it's odd and finally if a Sohma hugs another Sohma nothing happens. Oh this applies to kissing too.I'm the dog Hatori the dragon more like sea horse"

"Hey shut up!"

Hatori grummbled Kitsune was still confused.

"Anyways and Momiji is the rabbit. Point is we got you involved in all this by you just running into Hatori Akito the head of the house hold knows all if he found out you have no affect on us then that could mean trouble. You will live with me,Yuki the rat,Kyo the cat and Toharu she's a girl we desided to stay with us So what do you say?"

Kitsune blushed and said

"Well I'm going to be safe with you I know it something about you tells me this probably because your the dog hahaha and I could help Toharu with school work,choures and I'm going to be closer to Hatori-kun sooo I accept"

Kitsune blushed and giggled. Hatori looked down a bit and smiled someone cared about him he knew many people did but having a complete stranger feel so kind to him made him happy it has been so long science the last time he felt the need to help this girl to protect her he smiled

"Well come on lets go get your things"

Kitsune nodded and they walked out of Hatori's house and walked a few blocks to the right passing many small shops they reached her apartment she didn't have much and Shigure had a guest room that had a bathroom,bed,nightstand,closet,and dresser that she could use. Kitsune packed up her clothes,books,movies and personal items for the bathroom. They left the key with the manger and left for Shigure's house Shigure set down two big boxes of Kitsune's things and opened the door and helped her to the guest room at the end of the hallway. They set her boxes down and Shigure looked at Kitsune and said

"Sorry but I have to go to my editor's house um foods in the fridge and Kyo,Yuki and Toharu are at school. So see ya later."

He did a short wave and left. Kitsune sighed and looked at the room. The floors were dark,brown wood and the walls white. To the left against the wall was a chest with doors if you opened the doors there was a TV and a DVD player on the bottom there were drawers for clothes. Infront of her was a window seat and to the right was a bathroom in the middle of the room was a twin sized bed next to the window there was a book shelve she put her books and DVDs there. She started with her clothes most of her clothes were black,gray,or white. Kitsune then put her towels,shampoo,shaver,shaving cream,tooth brush,toothpaste,mouth wash and personal girl pads away. Kitsune then made her bed she had a thing with germs her sheets were black and blue she had big pillows about ten of them. She sighed and grabbed a white tank top and black shorts. Kitsune grabbed a black yukata and put it on and sat then heard a knock on her door and she stood up and opened it it was Hatori.

"O-o-o-oh h-h-h-hello H-H-Hatori-kun"

"Hi,Shigure said you were up here and I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Hahaha I just saw y-y-y-you a few hours ago...But! It w-w-w-was nice of you too check up on me..."

Kitsune blushed and sat on her bed Hatori rubbed the back of his leg

"I was just about ready t-t-t-to watch a movie...Do you want to w-w-w-watch it with m-m-m-me?"

Hatori smiled and said

"It was very nice to offer but I can't sorry it's just in case I get a late emergency call...Sorry..."

Kitsune looked down

"It's ok...I understand well night I'm pretty tired maybe tommorow?"

Hatori smiled and blushed a bit she looked beautiful in that yukata

"Yes if I'm not "

Hatori left and Kitsune popped in Howl's moving castle and laid back under the had to read or watch a movie to not have nightmares. When she didn't do this she had memories about her foster dad raping her she never had true parents. Kitsune fell asleep while watching the movie she had a dream about Hatori this seemed to comfort her thoughts.

**I hope you like it I think it's cute please review Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3 Asking Her

**Disclaimer i don't own any of the fruits basket characters! well here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 Asking Her**

Kitsune woke in a cold sweat even though she tried to not have nightmares but sometimes she couldn't help it. Kitsune threw the blanket off her and stood up. She walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower to a prefect temperature. She slid off her yukata and tank top and short shorts. Kitsune got in the shower and lathered her body with vanilla body wash. She then washed off and got her hair soaped up with vanilla shampoo. She rinsed off and stood in the warm water a flash back came back to her from when she was younger.*flash back*

"Get in there you little slut!"

A guy with blonde hair yelled at the 14 year old Kitsune. He shoved her in the shower and ran the water it was cold ice cold. Kitsune whimpered her eyes watering. The guy grabbed her by the hair and told her to kneel. He reeked of sake and liquor. He did this all the time easy clean up and torture for Kitsune. He pulled down his pants and boxers and pried open her mouth.

"Suck it!'

He yelled at her she sobbed as she did as told she swirled her tongue around his cock and he moaned he grabbed her hair and pulled hard she let out a yelp. He struck her across the face hard till she started to bleed. A few minutes later he came.

"Swallow it!"

He ordered she did again as told.*end flash back*Kitsune knelt at the bottom of the tub sobbing. After a few minutes she stood and got out dried off and got on a black dress shirt, gray pleated skirt, knee high black boots and a white tie. Kitsune put her clothes in the hamper and rinsed down the walked out of her room and down the steps two boys one had gray hair the other orange and a third boy with black and white hair sat at the table with Shigure and a girl with brown hair. The boy with black and white hair grabbed the boy with gray hair and hugged him nuzzling his neck the boy blushed. Kitsune blushed she thought it was cute.

"Haru stop it"

Yuki said Haru growled

"No, Do you want Kyo to argue with you this stops that."

Yuki sighed Shigure spoke as Kitsune came into view.

"Oh Kitsune yuki,Kyo,Toharu,And Haru"

He said pointing to each person

"Why is she here?"

Kyo spoke Shigure told them about her and what happened Kyo groaned and said

"Oh great another girl in the house"

"I don't mind besides it'll be good for Toharu"

Kitsune could have swore she seen Haru glaring at Toharu. Yuki gotup and Haru did too.

"Well time for school nice meeting you Kitsune-sensei"

Yuki said

"Yes nice meeting you have a good day"

Toharu said and as they left for school Hatori walked in. Kitsune sat at the low table and Hatori did too. Shigure said that he had to leave for his editor's house and left them two alone.

"S-S-S-So H-H-H-Hatori-kun?"

Kitsune said in a quiet voice. Hatori blushed a bit Kitsune smelled rubbed his neck and said

"Kit um I have the day off today and I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me...?"

Hatori blushed as he saw Kitsune blush too. Kitsune nodded and said shaky like

"O-O-O-Of course I'd l-l-l-love t-t-t-t-too"

Kitsune smiled at him his heart raced and his body turned hot. He gotup and said

"I need to go shut up the place and shut things down so I'll be back at 2 o'clock"

Kitsune looked down and blushed as Hatori cleared his throat

"O-O-O-Ok"

Hatori smiled and left with a short wave. Kitsune sat up and ran up the steps almost falling down them. She got too her room and went to her closet and grabbed her black dress that was a little tight the sleeves were long and kimono bell bottom type. Kitsune then grabbed a pair of strap high heels and a coat. She then went to her mirror and put on eyeliner evenly on the top and bottom of her eyes. She put on vanilla flavored lip balm and some blush even though she'd be blushing the whole night. Kitsune then grabbed her purse by the time all this was done it was 2 on the dot. Kitsune walked down the steps and when she answered the door Hatori was dressed in a white dress shirt,black vest, and black pants. Hatori looked at her she looked like she was glowing he had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to touch her cheek gently right then and there but stopped himself. Kitsune blushed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You look stunning Kit"

Hatori blushed. Kitsune shut the door behind her and walked side by side with Hatori. Kitsune put her arm threw hislinking arms and rested her head on his arm gently as they walked.

**Ok I know it was a bit short but it was still cute! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU AND TELL ME HOW i'M DOING AND IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU LIKE THE PARING AND HOW I PORTRAY THE CHARACTERS!PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters in furuba sorry it took so long to update i didn't have a computer this chapter might not be to long**

Chapter 4 The Date

Hatori and Kit walked to a beautiful restaurant with beautiful lights and hanging lanterns it was called Mitsurisa's Ramen. Hatori pulled out her chair for her and she sat down Hatori sat across from her.

"So how long have you been a doctor for the Shoma's Hatori-kun?"

she asked as he sat down his hair falling in his face he looked so cute like that she couldn't help but giggle

"Oh it's a family profession after all I'm a family member"

he chuckled as he the waiter came out and gave them the menu

"Can I get sake and same for my date"

he said the waiter walked away from them.

"Oh so it passed to you so why haven't you dated"

She said not trying to stir anything up or hurt him. He took a deep breath and said

"because there never was any girl as beautiful as you"

Kit blushed going wide-eyed and covered her face as he smirked. The waiter came back with their drinks and set them down

"Are you ready to order?"

The waiter asked Hatori glanced at the menu and then said

"Ramen special please"

"Same"

Kit said and sipped her sake smiling softly as the waiter walked away.

"So tell me about yourself"

Hatori said his chin in leaning on his hands arms propped up.

"Well I was born in Japan my mom was a flower shop owner and...she was married to my...step dad he well he was not a good person"

She said flash backs running in her head

"Oh Kit-chan don't talk about anything you don't want to"

Hatori said grabbing her hand comforting her with his touch and his eyes

"No it's ok My mom died when I was 10 I lived on my own when I was 16 I had a lot of jobs to support myself at 17 I met a boy he threw me down a flight of stairs when I was pregnate and I had a miscarriage"

She said softly

"Oh I'm so sorry"

he said

After a few hours of talking they walked down the road as snow started to fall. Kit giggled spinning and dancing in the snow when she tripped and started to fall Hatori caught her chuckling.

"Your so clumsy"

he teased

"But I think it's cute"

He said helping her to her feet and she blushed madly smiling

"Thanks I-I think"

She said they got to his house and he poured them both a cup of saké as they sat by the fireplace after a few cups Hatori leaned close to her

"Your so beautiful you know that"

He said kissing her deeply and pushed her down on the ground taking her and his clothes off she was in a daze as he kissed her neck rubbing her skin softly gently

"What his this from?"

he asked

"Let's not talk"

She whispered and he nodded thrusting into her tight entrance over and over he never felt so much alive he enjoyed every moment the feeling of her under him the feeling of her breath in his ear the way she moaned and moved in pleasure under him. A half hour later they were both in ecstasy he pulled out of her causing her to moan and cuddled her under a blanket and he kissed her cheek

"Those scars were from my step dad he would rape me"

She said paralyzed by the sake and what just happened

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know no one will ever hurt you again not while I'm here"

He said kissing her gently falling asleep

**~Endnote I told you it was short the next chapter will be up soon enjoy next chapter is festavals**


	5. Chapter 5 Festivals

**disclaimer:I don't own any of the furuba charcters**

Chapter 5 Festivals

Hatori and Kitsune had been dating for three months and today was the cherry blossom festival. Kitsune got dressed in a blue and white yukata and put her hair up in a butterfly clip she walked sown the stairs as Haru was helping Yuki with his grey guy kimono.

"Haru"

Yuki said blushing Haru grabbed his hand

"Come on guys"

Momoji said he was wearing a girl yukata that was light pink with cherry blossoms on it Hatori and Shigure looked up at Kit and Ayame hit Shigure

"Let's go"

he said a bit jelous they all went to the temple it was a cool crisp night Hatori pulled Kit close

"OH! Paper masks"

Haru yelled pulling Yuki away over to the masks.

"Oh Shi-kun can we share a box of strawberry mochi?"

Ayame asked pulling him away to Momoji,Kyo and Toharu ran off to the games. Hatori and Kit was all alone. She took him over to the donation box and put in 1000 yen

"They say if you give to this gods temple your true love will tell you they love you that night"

Hatori said smiling Kit grabbed Hatori's hand took him over to the swings away from the people

"I have to tell you a secret the reason why you don't change when I touch you"

She said taking a deep breath as the wind blew through her hair it was a beautiful night and where they sat was quiet and calm

"What is it Kit-chan?"

Hatori asked her

"You'll hate me"

She said sadly

"I could never hate you you're the best thing that's ever happen to me"

He said she took a deep breath

"I-I-I-I use to be a guy"

She said Hatori went wide-eyed and stood Kit sniffled on the verge of tears

"I don't care I'm just so happy I'm just so happy I can hug and touch you without turning into a sea-horse"

He said and kissed her

"I love you just the way you are"

she blushed hugging him

"I love you to"

She said as a shooting star went by

"Make a wish"

"I wish this would last forever"

~END~

**End note" the end of this love story I hope you enjoy **


End file.
